FNAF: Malfunction
by Inky Zzarzz
Summary: Adam is a night guard working at Freddy Fazbears Pizzeria. Nothing can go wrong...or so it seems. He finds out the animatronics are alive, and they roam the halls at night, and they're out to kill him. But after an incident with a near-death experience, Bonnie becomes friends with him. Now Bonnie needs to convince the others that Adam is okay...
1. The Start of a Friendship

The Freddy Fazbear Pizzeria was entranced in an ongoing silence as the minutes grew long.

The four animatronics, the beloved Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy were sitting in the back of the storage room...playing Go Fish.

"Have any...8s?" asked Freddy as he held the cards to his chest.

"That's the fifth time you've asked that, Fred..." Foxy said, emitting a sigh.

Chica took a long look around the room. "Hey...where did Bonnie go?"

"Off to scare that damn night guard…again. He always arrives before 6 am, so he's got the bright idea getting an early start tonight."

"Not that bright. He'll still be seen by the light in the office."

"That won't stop him...Freddy, have any 8's?"

Freddy looked at his deck of cards, consisting of all 8's. "Dang...another 8 gone. How do you guys know this?"

"It's the only number you've been asking, bud." Foxy answered with a 'Are you stupid?' look.

Bonnie was sneaking around the hallways, acting like he was a spy or something. Sliding across the walls until he got to the main office, ready to scare.

He had a slight tingling feeling in his belly, but ignored it. He got up and snuck towards the doors.

He took a peek through the window to reveal a somewhat average teen/adult. His name tag read 'Adam'.

"Ah...blasted laptop! I need to see these cameras!" Adam said frantically as he was whacking the side lightly. He heard a slight squeak across the floors outside, and tapped the light uncaring. His eyes went wide as he witnessed Bonnie outside of the door.

"Oh, my God..." He said, voice breaking as he was reaching for the door button. He tapped it, but it didn't work.

"It ends here, Adam." Bonnie said menacingly. "Prepare…" He started as he began walking towards him.

Adam shook with fear as he drew closer with every step.

"To..."

Adam was panting heavily. He didn't know he would die on this job. ITS A CHILDRENS PIZZA PLACE! NOBODY SHOULD DIE AT A PLACE LIKE THIS!

"DIE!" Bonnie said as he prepared to jump towards him, but that tingly feeling spread throughout his body, taking advantage.

"W-Whats happening…?" He asked as sparks were flying from all corners of his body.

Adam was nearly dodging sparks as they were flying.

About 2 minutes later, the sparks had stopped flying, Adam had stopped flailing around in effort to dodge suffering a minor burn or two, and Bonnie had stopped twitching as he fell to the ground.

"H-Hello?" He asked to Bonnies...er...body?

Bonnie began slowly getting up, looking down at the floor.

Adam was considering of what was gonna happen...the possibilities.

Bonnie looked up, looked at Adam, and said the weirdest thing imaginable.

"Hello, friend!" Bonnie yelled with cheer.


	2. Before the Night Shift

Adam stood in shock. Bonnie called him a...friend?! He tried to kill him not even 5 minutes ago! "E-excuse me?"

"Whats wrong? We're best friends now. So you've got nothing to worry about-" Bonnie eyed the clock. "Ohmigosh, its almost 6:00 am! I gotta get back to the others!" He stepped out of the door. "See you later, Adam!" Bonnie ran off, leaving Adam bewildered.

"Um...bye…?" Adam managed to mutter out of...whatever feeling he was feeling as he walked out of the office then the building, awaiting midnight.

 **Storage Room**

"Come on, gang! Its time to put on a rocking tune out there for the kids!" Freddy exclaimed with joy.

"Just waiting on Bonnie...where is he, anyway? He's been gone since 3:00 am..." Foxy said, wondering.

Chica looked around, finally seeing Bonnie pick up his guitar from the place he left it laying since midnight. "Hey, there you are! Where ya been?"

Bonnie sported a smile. "I had the best time with Adam! It was fantastic!" He yelled with joy.

"Um...what?" Foxy and Chica said outta confusion.

Freddy grabbed his mic and smacked Bonnie on the side of the head. "What have you done with the real Bonnie?!"

Bonnie, saying while holding the side of his head, explained. "I was gonna do something horrifying, then I realized...he could be the nicest person in the world if we just give him a chance!"

Freddy, Foxy, and Chica both blinked twice then all looked at one another as if it were the stupidest thing ever said.

"Maybe we can scare them off." Foxy wondered aloud.

Chica face-palmed. "Yeah, scare off the kids! Not like we'll get shut down or anything!" She yelled with sarcasm.

Bonnie took a slight peek out of the curtains. "No ones out there...maybe its already closed?"

Freddy, Chica, and Foxy all poked their heads out the curtains at the same time. 

Freddys eyebrow raised. Maybe...welp, back to the storage room! We can pass the time playing a game or something. At least until...whats his name, Bonnie?"

"Adam." Bonnie piped up.

"Right." Freddy remarked. Maybe when he gets here, we can stuff him in a suit around the middle of the night."

Thats when Bonnie stood in front of Freddy.

"Whats up, Bon?" Freddy asked.

"Whaddya mean by stuff him in a suit?" He asked, almost angry.

"I mean, we're gonna kill him by stuffing him in a suit." Freddy explained. "I thought you would have gotten the concept by now."

"What has he done to you? He doesnt deserve to be stuffed in a suit!" Bonnie yelled.

"Neither did we!" Freddy yelled back.

"That may be true, but just because you don't like something doesn't mean we gotta kill it or anything!" Bonnie screamed at the robotic bear.

Freddy had enough of the nonsense going on and punched Bonnie square in the face, making him fall over.

Bonnie felt a dent in his cheek, and got up steaming.

"What are you gonna do about it?" Freddy teased.

Foxy tried to stop the fight that would inevitably ensue. "Guys, knock it off. We got pizza in the back if you wanna have some."

His efforts were proved to be pointless.

"OKAY FINE, TURN YOURSELVES INTO PEICES OF SCRAP METAL, I DONT GIVE A DAMN!" He yelled, storming off from the stage to the storage room.

Chica sighed. "Look, if you two wanna fight, do it. But when you guys come back dented and in need of repair, dont say we didn't warn you." She started to walk off. Now I gotta go and calm down Foxy..."

Once she was gone, Bonnie looked at Freddy, anger in his eyes. "You're not killing him. He's the first friend that i've made in the past 28 years that isn't a robotic cannibalistic beast! And im not gonna let some fat ass bear take it away from me!"

Freddys anger was boiling as he ran towards Bonnie as his fist was high in the air, ready to strike.

Bonnie was feeling and doing the same thing.

Little did they know that the scuffle between the two had lasted all of the day, and someone was on their way to work the night shift at Freddy Fazbears Pizza…..

Bonnies thoughts before the fight were:

 _'This guy...he doesnt know what he's really like. I'll show him to Adam. I'll prove he's okay...Ol' Freddy here just needs to be beaten senseless first is all. My fists are ready for fighting, cuz I got a Fazbear that needs to get...fucked...up.'_

Freddys thoughts before the fight were:

' _He just doesn't get it. He really doesn't. He just could've agreed to avoid a beating. But, Bonnies been known to do this kinda stuff. This is the final time...The FINAL._ '

Both of them screamed before ensuing in a brawl that no one wants to see.

 **Thats the long awaited Chapter 2! Sorry for the wait...schools been getting in the way.**

 **But lemme know what you guys think of CH. 2 and ill take them into consideration and improve!**

 **This is Inky Zzarzz signing off! See ya'll later!**

- _Inky Zzarzz_


End file.
